Ah, Easter
by Sora Ryuuzaki
Summary: Easter in the Order isn’t fun if your name is Yuu Kanda. Between stuffing eggs and fake grass, he finds an unexpected comrade in the fight against the big, fat bunny. Hopefully funny; Yullen.


Ah, Easter

Summary: Easter in the Order isn't fun if your name is Yuu Kanda. Between stuffing eggs and fake grass, he finds an unexpected comrade in the fight against the big, fat bunny.

Warnings: Only the typical amount of clichés that you'll find in all of my stories… because clichés are always awesome BD; a bit of Kanda-OOC-ness.

-

-

-

Ahh, Easter.

There's nothing quite like a fat old bunny hopping around and handing out cavities in the form of a chocolate egg, which doesn't quite make sense because bunnies don't lay eggs. But putting all formalities aside, it was Easter.

And unfortunately, Kanda was tied up in the midst of it all.

"Kanda," Lenalee chirped. "Come help me with these eggs," she called from the tables as she stuffed the plastic eggs with candy. Allen sat next to her, and gave Kanda a cheerful grin.

He gave the eggs, Lenalee, Allen, and the candy a disdainful look. There was no way he was going to help the bean sprout with candy… it was more likely that he'd eat all of it instead.

Kanda managed to relax for a few more moments as he wandered around aimlessly, trying to avoid random Science Department freaks as they sprung from nowhere to ask for Kanda's assistance. A few times, he thought he had heard something resembling an explosion, but his instinct of self-preservation told him not to go to it.

"Yuu-kun!" a cheese-grater-against-metal voice chirped, nearly as eerily cheery and girly as Lenalee's call.

"Che. Don't call me like that; you sound like a girl," he muttered. Kanda eyed the other Exorcist warily. He wore a rabbit costume—something that much resembled him, he thought angrily—and bore several bags of unknown substances.

Lavi's emerald eye peered cheerfully at him. "So, Yuu-kun, do you want to help me?" He shifted his arms, and the distinct rustling of fake grass made the Japanese Exorcist frown.

He turned away in one swift motion, making his long, ebony hair flair out behind him. "No," he said coldly.

It would have been a dramatic moment—straight out of a manga—if it hadn't been for Lavi and his moment's impulse to throw the fake grass in Kanda's hair.

Fuming—and looking much like a freaky person with green worms sticking out of his hair—Kanda chased after the bounding rabbit.

After the rabbit was dutifully killed, cleaned, and had begun boiling over the fireplace in the canteen, the Japanese Exorcist thought to flee to the most deserted area of the entire headquarters—the rooftop.

But after opening the door to the top of the building, he suddenly remembered why no one ever traveled there. He sighed wearily as his eyes scanned the overgrown mass of vines, searching for a clear spot to sit down and finally relax.

The only bare spot, however, was occupied by a head of white hair.

"… Hey, bean sprout," Kanda grunted, placing his hands on his hips. "Why are you up here? I would have thought you'd be one of those Easter-happy idiots downstairs." When no response came, he nudged the body with his foot. "Oy. Bean sprout."

"Huh…?" Allen muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Ah, Kanda," he grinned. "What're you doing up here?"

"Same thing you are," he replied grudgingly. "Hiding from those damn Easter freaks. I killed the Easter rabbit, at least."

Kanda didn't need to look to see Allen's face to know that the idiotic grin he had grown to know and—though he'd never verbally admit it—love.

The older exorcist looked away, his face bright red with shame. "Shut up," he grumbled. "So why are you hiding?"

"Lenalee tried to make a move on me," he grumbled. Kanda turned to look at him, but said nothing. "Komui's after my hide."

"When did this happen?" the older Exorcist asked after a moment of silence. When he had last seen the two, they were a safe distance apart. If they hadn't been, Kanda would have made sure they were.

Allen set his hand close to Kanda's. "A little after you left," he mumbled. "I don't think Lenalee wanted you to see."

"Che. You know, she likes you," he muttered, his hand gently reaching for the smaller Exorcist's. Their fingers lightly intertwined.

The white-haired exorcist chuckled lightly. The small hand clasped the larger, calloused one tightly. "I don't feel the same way, though. It's not her; it's me." With another chuckle, he added, "If I was straight, she'd be pretty cute."

"Too bad you're gay," Kanda smirked.

With a sigh, Allen replied, "Yeah. It's too bad I'm gay for a stupid asshole of an Exorcist named Yuu Kanda."

A few moments of silence passed, and Allen gazed curiously at the older Exorcist. At length, the Japanese grunted.

"What?"

The younger teen frowned. "You were supposed to say something, too."

Kanda gave him a disdainful look. "You want me to say something cliché and out-of-character? No, I don't think that'll happen soon."

"Fine," Allen pouted.

Noticing the younger teen's upset look, the elder smirked and leaned down. "… How about, instead of cliché, overused words… we do this?"

Kanda kissed the bean sprout gently. As it heated up, Allen threaded his fingers through the older teen's long hair… and suddenly pulled away. Kanda gave him a questioning look as the white-haired teen pulled out a strand of fake grass.

"Kanda, what's this…?"

One name raged over and over again in Kanda's head.

_Lavi._

"… That's it. I'm eating rabbit tonight."

-

-

-

Well, there you have it. An Easter fic.

I'm also very proud to tell you all that _**ABREACTION IS BACK.**_ With a vengeance… (Nah, just kidding.) She managed to persuade her parents into returning her computer, so HUZZAH. SHE HAS RETURNED. :D

Yes, I know it hasn't even been a week—much less a school week—but HEY. WE SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT A GREAT YULLEN AUTHOR HAS RETURNED.

… And no. The author's message in "What the Hell is This?" wasn't designed to attract reviews. I was just expressing my sorrow over Abreaction's temporary loss.

At any rate, I'll ask for reviews anyway. Since I didn't get this scanned by Chainsaw Mafia (again? Geez. This is becoming a bad habit…), I would greatly appreciate it if you scan my work now and make sure I didn't miss anything :D

Sora Pwns x3


End file.
